1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a chip package technology, and more particularly to an interposer applied to the chip package technology and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry includes IC fabrication and IC packaging. IC fabrication is manufacturing integrated circuits on wafers. The IC packaging may provide structure protection, electrical transmission and good heat dissipation to the chip (i.e., a portion of the wafer after cut) in which IC has been fabricated thereto.
Flip chip bonding technology is a sort of chip package technology and often applied to the bonding between the chip and the package carrier. Specifically, the active surface (the side having active device) of the chip may be connected to the top surface of the package carrier through a plurality of conductive bumps. Then, the bottom surface of the package carrier may be connected to the printed circuit board (PCB) through conductive balls.
However, the speed of the increase of the contact density of the chip becomes gradually larger than the speed of the increase of the contact density of the package carrier, resulting that a drop height exists between the contact density of the chip and the contact density of the package carrier. In order to slow down the drop height, interposers are developed. An interposer is a signal transmission medium disposed between a chip and a package carrier.